monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Gurenzeburu
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Highland, Forest and Hills |Monster Size = 2322.5 1486.4 |Monster Relations = None |Generation = Frontier }} Gurenzeburu is a Flying Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0. Physiology Gurenzeburu is a primarily blue and cream colored monster. Though it sports a navy blue for most of its shells, it has a lighter baby blue coloration on its horn, the spikes on the end of its tail, the ridge of its back, and the back tips of its wings. It also has some red on it, such as the lines on its sides, its claws, spines on its tail, its wingtalons which also have a cream membrane connected between them, and some spikes and lines on its head. Abilities Its large armored horn is its primary means of offense with attacks such as charges and slamming its horn down; however, it can also attack with a water beam, water balls, a hip check, a turning bite, slamming its wings against the ground, taking to the air and trying to land on hunters, and Gurenzeburu can even produce a paralyzing gas in the same manner as a Gravios' gas attacks. They can also throw some of their tail spikes as a projectile attack, they stick to the ground and act as electrical landmines when it's storming. Behavior Despite their title Gurenzeburu are quite peaceful under normal circumstances and are even known to protect groups of Erupe and Burukku in their area, preferring to feed on flora, insects, and ore, though if any of those resources become scarce they will eat some members. However come anything that threatens them, attacks their herds, or if a storm comes which is rather common in the Highland they turn aggressive and will attack anything they deem a threat relentlessly. Habitat The Highland, in which Gurenzeburu primarily lives is known for its rapidly changing weather the lightning storms can even damage Gurenzeburu should it be struck directly, which is quite likely to happen given the metal coating around their horn and the metallic tail spikes. They can also be spotted on rare occasions in the Forest and Hills. Game Appearances Main Series * None Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online In-Game Description Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hardcore (HC) Gurenzeburu Hardcore Gurenzeburu appears to be older and more mature; its horn has become longer and sturdier, its spikes have grown longer, and its overall body color appears darker. It can be first hunted after reaching HR5, unlocking all HC Gurenzeburu from HR2-5. HC Gurenzeburu has new attacks. The first one involves it smashing its horn into the ground, causing large AoE damage. The second new attack is a charge, which inflicts KO status and knocks Hunters over. At HR5, HC Gurenzeburu can charge up its body, enhancing its attacks with water damage and increasing its attack speed. Notes Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Water Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:MHO Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters